


Ember

by Ceky



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceky/pseuds/Ceky
Summary: I'm rewatching SG-1 and a few of the episodes gave me ideas for Angsty, Shippy little ficlets.I have no idea where this is going.Firstly: Name needed a change because the story changed. At some point this will change from ficlets into a story with its own plot, I promise.Update: The plot has started showing through strongly and there has been a rating update.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 96
Kudos: 126





	1. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "The Serpent's Lair"

She wasn’t entirely sure when she started loving him, but she could pinpoint the exact moment when she realized it.

Orbiting the Earth in damaged gliders, they were sure of their deaths. But instead of listening to her him when they would die, he interrupted her.

“Look up.”

She had and the beauty of what she saw stole her breath. 

Generic campfire talk of how she had come to be in the Air Force had long since revealed to her team that she’d once held dreams of being an astronaut, not an astrophysicist. Of going into space instead of circumventing it with wormholes.

In that moment he had recognized how close this was to her dream and made her look at it.

For all his gruff outer shell, she had realized quickly that her CO had an eye for beauty, especially in the stars and planets.

And then, when he thought they were about to die, his first instinct was to share that beauty with her.

That was when she realized she loved him.

It would take a bit longer to realize that she was in love with him, but this moment would forever be burned in her mind as the turning point.


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "In the Line of Duty"

Later the realization would rock him. Later, when he was alone in his quarters. Alone with his thoughts. Then, it would break him.

He wasn’t sure how long he had loved her, but the realization hit him like a load of bricks as she laying dying, first in his arms and then on a bed in the infirmary. It made his eyes burn and intensified his helplessness.

He was in love with Samantha Carter. And she was going to die.

He resisted the urge to move forward, to reach for her hand. He would be in the way if he got closer.

When she stabilized, when the Goa’uld had given its life for hers, he was nearly paralyzed with the relief. He stayed by her side until Doc Fraiser had threatened to have him removed by force if he didn’t go rest.

He’d showered quickly then retreated to his room. He closed the door and sank down against it, finally letting the emotion of the day take hold. He drew his knees to his chest as sobs wracked his body.

He’d almost lost her. Daniels deaths (how many was he at now anyway?) had stuck him hard. Like losing a brother. The loss of Skaara to the Goa’uld had felt like losing a son. He’d lost people under his command so many times.

And yet, the fear that had gripped him today was different. She was different.

Once his tears were spent and he had hauled himself off the cold concrete of the floor to curl in his bed, he searched his brain and tried to figure out when it had happened. Even all these years later he could pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Sara.

But with Carter, he couldn’t grasp a single moment. There were dozens he could identify as the building blocks, starting with their first briefing together a year ago. But there was no single defining moment.

This was new. Strange. And, most importantly, forbidden.

So he swore silently to himself, as he finally drifted into sleep from exhaustion, that it would stay hidden.


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Message in a Bottle"

It wasn’t until hours later that she finally broke down. After the reports had been written. After the president had been briefed. After NID had completely lost their minds over the release of The Orb and its occupants to a safe planet.

After Lt. Simmons had been released from the infirmary.

After the base’s Second in Command had been given a clean bill of health.

Then, and only then, she escaped to the tranquil dreariness of her quarters. And that is when the floodgates opened.

She’d come so close to losing him.

The fact that they’d come close to losing the entire planet was secondary to almost losing him.

In the moment she thought her order to fire again had killed him, her heart had shattered.

And just as quickly, his vague, but obviously quippy remark about wild horses had swept it back together.

But now, she felt shattered all over again with the realization of just how close she had come to losing the one person she cared about the most.

And then that thought struck her. The person she cared about the most. SG-1 had quickly become her family. She cared about Daniel and Teal’C as if they were her brothers.

But she cared about him…differently.

She may have already been asleep, curled in the armchair in her base quarters, when she finally let her mind form the thought.

She was in love with him. The one man she couldn’t have. And so, she would keep her feelings to herself. Because having him in her life as her CO was better than losing him all together.


	4. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Secrets"

They had developed a solid ability to speak volumes in looks. In quirks of the eyebrow. In smiles. In sarcastic remarks.

When they’d arrived in DC, he knew she was happy, content, relaxed.

When they’d gotten home, however, she was all nerves. Her eyes help pain that he hadn’t seen since right after Jolinar had died.

He knew he shouldn’t have driven to her house, but whatever had hurt her, he didn’t want her to be alone.

She didn’t answer his first three knocks, so he banged again, adding a hollered, “For crying outloud Carter, open up before your neighbors call the cops.”

The door had clicked and opened a crack, but she was already halfway down the dark hallway by the time he pushed it open fully.

He closed the door again and redid the locks before following her, finding her curled into an impossibly tiny ball in the corner of her sofa.

Wordlessly he had sat next to her, looping his arm around her shoulder.

She gave in instantly, turning into him, her tears soaking his shoulder.


	5. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "The Tok'ra"

This time it was her standing on his porch banging on the door.

The look on his face when he’d left her in the tunnel with Martouf and her father had broken her heart almost as much as the idea of leaving before Selmak had managed to save the elder Carter.

She’d expected him to rush up the ramp when she came hurling through the vortex, but he’d stood still. His eyes dark with something she couldn’t read.

It was that inability to intuitively _know_ at that moment that had her on his porch.

He opened almost as soon as she was done knocking and roughly pulled her into his arms.

They stood like that, with him folded around her in his entryway for what she later realized was a half an hour before he managed to find his voice, though it was rough with emotion. “Don’t ever do that again, Captain. That’s an order”

It wasn’t until she’d managed to breathe out “Yes, Sir,” that he finally released her long enough to procure 2 beers and relocate to his couch.

In the morning, she would pour the untouched beers down the sink before she left.


	6. Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set over the second half of Season/Series 2

It had become routine. They’d have a rough day or a rough mission or one of the team would nearly die. One or both of them would need comfort and they would find it with one another.

There was no more banging on doors until the neighbors peered through the curtains. First it was unlocked doors. An assumption that the other one was coming. Then it was open doors, knobs turned as feet hit the front stoop. Eventually her key jangled next to his on his keyring.

His back protested sleeping on couches in contorted positions even more than sleeping on hard ground off-world, but there were no complaints to him. He would take a thousand nights with her tucked into his side over knowing she was alone. Over being alone.

They had never discussed this…arrangement they had. They just both agreed. No matter the injuries, pains, or discomfort, they stuck strictly to their respective couches, the big easy chair at her house, or the hard slab of the observation deck at his. They never ventured into any bedrooms at either.

The unspoken agreement recognized their arrangement existed in a delicate balance, teetering on the edge of crossing dangerous lines.

After the time he had ambushed her at the door after he briefly thought she had died with her father, they never talked about any of the events that drove them together that involved their feelings for each other.

They could process through verbally when Daniel got shot (again) or when they couldn’t save a group of children from being taken by the Goa’uld. But when anything happened or nearly happened to either of them, they would sit in silence, their embrace or clasped hands saying the things they didn’t dare speak aloud.

They’d sat in silence after he’d been speared in the arm. After she and Daniel had fallen down a mountain. After he’d had his head grabbed by an alien doohickey and information dumped into his brain (and everything that followed) while she’d been (albeit temporarily) stranded on a planet being roasted alive.

After the entire world was nearly lost to a black hole, she’d been on the phone with her brother when he’d arrived. She’d talked to him more since their father had nearly died (Mark had no idea exactly how close that one had been) but this time she ended the call with an “I love you,” something he hadn’t heard her say to him before. After hanging up, her phone had dropped from her hand and she’d been wracked with sobs. He’d almost broken their unwritten rules as he’d cradled her in his lap that time, but he couldn’t find the words to say.

After they had almost lost Daniel to Ma’chello, they had spent hours on his roof, talking each other through their fear and guilt.

And so the cycle went.

Except.

Except that every once in a while, everything would turn out alright without someone dying or almost dying. No one’s heart would need holding. But she would still come. Or call and ask him what he wanted for dinner by way of invitation. And on these nights, they didn’t touch, but her smile reached her eyes and was aimed in his direction. And _that_ was what glued his heart back together.


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Show and Tell" and completely the work of my muse.

She let herself in that night, locking the door behind herself and dropping her keys in the bowl with on the ledge that bordered the entryway.

She wasn’t surprised to find the house dark. She already knew where he’d be.

She plucked the soft, worn blanket from the back of the sofa as she moved through, exiting through the back door and moving quietly to the ladder that led to the roof.

She knew he’d hear her coming. The ladder creaked and, after all, he had a bit of experience being on alert for movement.

He didn’t move as she rose to the observation platform. Didn’t move as she tucked in beside him, taking care not to jostle his injured arm. Didn’t move as she gently wrapped the blanket around them both as a shield. Not just against the crispness of the night air. It was also a barrier against the world.

After a long stretch of comfortable silence, his head dropped to his shoulder. She slid her arm around him and he melted into her.

It wasn’t as long this time before he spoke. Grief and relief came tumbling out in a mess at first. The feeling of losing his son all over again. The feeling of having helped save this boy. She just let him release the flood of emotions and thoughts until his mind was as spent as his body.

When his breathing had evened, no longer shuddering on the inhale, she finally turned to face him.

A quirk of her head and a nod of his were all that was needed and she was on her feet, helping him to his. Steadying him as he came back to the ground from the ladder.

She made some tea as he curled onto the couch.

In minutes she was tucked back in beside him, a steaming mug in each of their grasps. He managed to finish half the drink before he was starting to doze.

She plucked the mug from his fingers before it could drop, setting it with hers on the side table. With firm but gentle hands, she guided him down until his head lay in her lap and deftly flicked the blanket over him.

She propped her heals on the coffee table and leaned back, gently petting his hair until he was snoring lightly before allowing herself to drift off.


	8. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Into the Fire"

It was the moment the lines had blurred, at for him. Their carefully arranged little boxes came crashing together.

First, as he realized she wasn’t dead. He’d touched her and she’d clung to his arm like it was her anchor.

 _Crash_.

Then, as he realized that he wasn’t dead (or a Goa’uld). He’d clung to her as she pulled him from the cryotube. And he wasn’t lying when he had said he was cold but mostly he was clinging to her. He’d thought twice today that he’d lost her, and twice he was brought back from despair by her touch.

_Crash._

They’d stayed close even as they fled toward the gate. And as soon as the towers were handled, she was back at his side, close enough for her warmth to seep into his arm.

_Crash._

He didn’t even make a show of arguing when Janet had released him from the infirmary under the condition that he not drive home. It was the perfect excuse for his Captain to leave with him.

Crap. _Crash. Bang. Thud._ The boxes were officially scattered everywhere.

Not _his_ Captain. He reminded himself over and over of this, but it wouldn’t stick in his brain. Had the Goa’uld scrambled his omelet a little?

Still, he let her steer him from the base as soon as their debrief was done. Reports could wait, Hammond had said. It was officially Friday morning by that point and he ordered SG-1 off the base for the weekend.

And he raised no objections when she wedged herself in next to him (okay so mostly _on_ him) in his recliner under half the blankets in his house. He didn’t argue either when she didn’t leave the next morning. Or the next.

She didn’t leave until they both needed to report back for duty, and then he was settled into her passenger seat, fiddling with the radio since his pickup was still on base.

And when they had stopped for coffee and she let her hand linger on his as she passed him his cup, squeezing lightly and flashing him that smile he loved so much?

The last box went flying into orbit.


	9. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "Fair Game"

The Goa’uld had left. So has the Asgard. The paperwork had taken entirely too long to complete. By the time she pulled into her driveway, all she wanted to do was take a nice, long, hot bath and go to bed.

Her plans changed swiftly when she saw him on her front porch, fiddling with a rock from the bed of shrubs that lined the walk. She smiled softly as she approached. “You could have let yourself in.”

He shoved to his feet, not the quick pop up like she would have seen on a mission. “Oh, I did. Dinner is on the island, beer is in the fridge.”

She honestly hadn’t been expecting him to be here. It had been a long week, but there had been no imminent danger and she would have figured he’d want to go home as badly as she had.

He turned and opened the door, stepping inside, waiting to close it behind her. He stayed there, close as she hung her keys on the hook, dropped her purse on the table, and shrugged out of her jacket.

He took it from her, which was probably for the best since he was in front of her coat closet and she flipped through the mail he set in the basket for her. Nothing important.

He nudged her gently. “Come on. Food’s getting cold.”

She dropped the mail back in the basket for Tomorrow Sam to deal with and let him gently “push” her down the hall.

In the kitchen, they moved like a well oiled machine. She pulled plates from the cabinet as he started pulling containers from the paper bag. As she set the dishes next to him, the smell enveloped her. She’d been expecting Chinese or burgers, not… “Is that lasagna?”

He smiled. The first genuine one she’d seen from him all week. The first to reach his eyes. “Oh yeah. From that little place downtown you told me about. Breadsticks too. Wanna grab the bag in the fridge?”

She turned and did as he’d asked. She set it on the counter and unfurled the top, reaching in to pull out the contents. “Well I know this is for me.”

He chuckled. She both knew that he would share the Antipasto Salad with her, but would have never gotten it had he been ordering just for himself. “Should be one more thing in there.”

She reached back in and pulled out the last container. Her mouth watered. “Tiramisu…” It was almost a moan and she, frankly, didn’t care. Antonio’s Tiramisu was worth moaning over.

He took the container from her and shoved it back in the fridge to stay chilled. She would have gladly eaten it first. “Wouldn’t be a celebration without desert, would it? He started opening containers, dishing food out onto the plates.

She grabbed the bottle opener for the beers that had appeared after he’d put the Tiramisu away. “If we start celebrating every time we save the planet from the Goa’uld, we’re going to need more leave time.”

He shook his head and her smile faded. “ _That_ isn’t why I’m spoiling you tonight, _Major_.”

Her heart fluttered in that way it did far too often with him. He’d gone through this effort for her, to celebrate a promotion that he was responsible for in the first place.

“Well, are we standing here or are we eating?”

The question snapped her from her thoughts and she smiled again. “Eating. Definitely eating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice a bit of a shift here. More dialogue. A bit longer. That is very much so on purpose.


	10. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Point of View".  
> Which means I've watched 2.5 seasons of SG1 in 6 days. I love working from home.

Most of their stolen nights had been the result of strong emotions. Fear, mostly. Guilt, far more regularly than was probably healthy. Sadness, far too often for either of their taste. Even relief that things had gone smoothly (a rarity).

But never anger. Never anger until _her_. Until he had kissed _her_ like they were longtime lovers, stealing a kiss before parting.

But it wasn’t stolen, it was right in front of everyone. Right in front of her.

She’d categorically avoided him until she could leave the base. She knew he’d be expecting her to come to him, but she didn’t. She channeled her anger and set to deep cleaning her kitchen. It needed a good scrub.

She hadn’t expecting the knock on the door, but it didn’t startle her. Instead, she set her jaw firmly and kept up her assault on the unknown substance burnt onto her range top.

She really hadn’t expected him to let himself in. He had the key for when she was too much of a mess to open the door, not for when she was mad at him.

He sauntered into her kitchen like he belonged there. And he most certainly did _not_ belong there.

She spun on him, green scrub pad in hand, waving it like a sword as she spoke. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be, Colonel?”

The hissed rank was thrown like a dagger and she could tell in his face she’d hit her mark.

It had become one of their rules. When they were off duty there was no “Colonel”. No “Sir.” No “Major”.

Oh, they would still use one another’s Surnames, but mostly they were Jack and Sam.

So hurling his rank at him was an insult and he took it to heart.

He stepped indignantly closer to her. “What makes you think I don’t need to be right here, _Major_?”

Where her use of his military standing had been uttered abrasively, hers was almost sung, mockingly.

She jabbed him in the chest with her scrub pad. “Maybe because you’re not wanted ‘right here’, Sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. this chapter and the next were written about a season ago. They influenced the writing of the last few chapters.


	11. Scorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Point of View".  
> Make sure you read chapter 10 first.

“Maybe because you’re not wanted ‘right here’, Sir?”

He could almost _hear_ something snap inside of him. He snatched her cleaning supply from her hand, complete with rubber glove and whipped it at the sink. He didn’t know if it hit its mark. He didn’t care.

The move had brought him closer to her, boxing her in against the stove.

She moved to shove him back but he caught her wrists in his hands and forced them back to her side.

The motion caused her to still for a moment and his heartrate slowed just that fraction of a beat needed to bring him back to his senses.

He released her and spun on his heal, making a beeline back for the door.

But she was faster. More maneuverable too. So, by the time he’d made it to the entryway, she had caught up with him.

He had started to open the door, intent on leaving, but her arm came around him and slammed it.

He tuned to say something he would probably have regretted the next day, but was never given the chance to.

Before he could open his mouth, she had him pressed against the door and her mouth was on his and everything else ceased to exist.


	12. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Thank you all for the wonderful comments.  
> Second: I know there are some errors in some places and I will, at some point, go back and edit the existing chapters. But I am largely banging these out in 5 or so minutes on my breaks or between episodes and have no Beta.  
> Third: I absolutely intended to post this last night but I went to see my friend and then there was alcohol, and then I got home at 9:45 am.

She had just snapped. How dare he? To just walk in here like he belonged and then walk out just as fast?

Oh no. She had things to say and she was going to say them.

So she’d darted after him. Slammed the door. Intent on speaking her mind.

But then he spun at her, anger flashing in his eyes, and she hadn’t even realized she was kissing him until it was already happening.

When it sunk in she was mortified. She moved to pull back, steeling herself for what he was going to say.

Before she could detach her lips from his, strong hands grabbed her by the waist, hauling her against him.

It was he who had deepened the kiss.

She who had moved her hands from his shoulders, one settling on his hip and the other looping behind his neck for leverage.

The kiss was frantic. Full of anger and hurt and something she refused to think about at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth: My muse and I are having a pretty intense argument about the rating of this fic. At this time we have tentatively agreed on a "Strong" T, but no guarantees he will let me keep it that way.


	13. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the previous chapter.

His brain had taken far too long to register what was happening, and by the time it did, she was pulling away.

His hands had shot up, pulling her even closer to him. The rational side of his brain had ceased to function and he’d slid his tongue against her lips until she relented and gave him access.

A niggling little voice had told him he needed to stop.

And then she had clutched at his hip and his neck, her chest brushing his ever so slightly and the voice was drowned out by the thundering of his own heart in his chest.

He slid a hand up to the small of her back, nearly moaning when it came in contact with bare skin, having accidentally brushed under the hem of her shirt instead of over.

It was a good thing she never wore that one on the base. Because he would never be able to see it again without remembering how he’d peeled it up and over her head before pitching it down the hall.


	14. Smolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Forever in a Day"

The routine changed. The rules…adapted more than changed.

Bedrooms were still very much so off limits. As was talking (other than a number of moaned expletives). And absolutely no naked cuddling.

And it was whatever either or both of them needed it to be.

Needy and frantic, often in the front hall like that first time.

Long and slow, full of enough tenderness to ease whatever pain they were still holding onto after a mission.

Playful and fun, taking full advantage of the experimentation encouraged by having sex in places other than a bed.

And sometimes, what they needed was for it to be like before, and so it was.

Like today. They had left Daniel in the infirmary (only because Janet had kicked them out) and driven to his house out of unspoken agreement. She knew they were both heartbroken for him.

He’d ordered pizza and pulled out the bottle of bourbon instead of beer and they had settled in together on the couch.

The _new_ couch. He’d claimed to Daniel two weeks ago that he’d replaced his old, worn, leather sofa out of necessity, but it was definitely in deference to their backs.

This one was still fairly simple. A soft fabric covered three seater with a reclining chaise at one end.

That chaise is where she lay now, dozing in and out of sleep and thought with his head in her lap.

“Carter?” He apparently wasn’t asleep as she had thought.

“Mmm?”

“I’m gonna need you to stop thinking so loudly. Some of us are trying to sleep here.”

She smiled sadly and brought her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it in a now familiar repetition that soothed her as much as it did him.

“Sorry.”

And that was all she had needed to shut down her brain and finally drift off.


	15. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Devil You Know"

Even as he lay writhing in pain from a staff blast to the knee he had reached for her. Tried to stop her from going. She had stayed in the infirmary with him until her father had returned to Earth.

She had planned to be the one to take him home, take care of him, under the assumption that the Tok’ra would take a bit of time to debrief Selmak and heal both symbiote and host.

She was surprised when Dad returned less than 2 days later, just after Janet had announced her CO’s discharge.

SG-1 was on stand down until their CO’s leg had healed (he’d refused the offer of the Tok’ra to use a healing device) so her father was holding her to taking a vacation together.

She’d already told Janet she would drive the man Janet had referred to as “the most stubborn patient on the base” home, so Dad had helped her pack him and his crutches into her car.

The two men had chatted amicably on the drive and while they helped him into the house, getting him settled. He was no stranger to crutches so all she’d really had to do was move a few things around for the sake of accessibility and they were gone.

It was much later that night after her father had long since fallen asleep that she’d rolled out of bed with a sigh.

She was frustrated, largely with herself. She was craving his company with her entire being. If she hadn’t had a houseguest, she would be at his house right now, his head in her lap with his leg carefully propped on a pillow, sleeping while The Simpsons droned on in the background.

She grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge since she was still under Doctor’s orders to push fluids and folded into her armchair.

His smell enveloped her and for a moment she thought she was back under the influence of the memory device until she realized it was emanating from the blanket draped over the back of the chair.

She pulled it around herself and closed her eyes so she could pretend…just for a few moments.

That chair is where the elder Carter found her in the morning, fast asleep and clinging to her blanket like a lifesaver.


	16. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Pretense"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider yourselves lucky. I didn’t feel like this needed written. But I did not want to do the next chapter from Jack’s perspective so the muse won. Enjoy this fluffy bit of floofy fluff.

Skaara’s return had been cause for celebration. They had stayed on Abydos for two days before bidding farewell and going home.

They’d redeployed almost immediately on a quick recon mission to a new planet. Even the team’s scientific half had found the place boring and they had been back home in under 36 hours, just in time for the weekend.

He had decided a good old fashioned team barbeque was in order, so the next afternoon found him lounging on his back patio, a beer in his hand and an empty plate on the table next to him. He rolled his eyes as Daniel lost a fourth straight game of horseshoes to Teal’c. “You should have known better, Danny.”

The plate starting rising next to him. “For crying out loud, Carter. Sit down. Drink a beer. I’ll get the dishes later.”

She ignored him. “You cooked. You shouldn’t have to clean up. I’m just going to pop everything in the dishwasher and I’ll be right back.”

True to her word, she was back by the time Teal’c had won a fifth game and Daniel had given up. Janet and Cassie were following her.

Hours later, they had taught Cassie the fine art of S’more making and were starting to wind down for the night.

He really needed to invest the time in adding to his patio seating. Teal’c and Cassie were in matching chairs playing chess. Daniel and Janet shared a chaise. He lounged in another. His favorite Major had taken the leftover graham crackers inside (the chocolate and marshmallows had been polished off).

She reappeared through the sliding glass door and perched on the arm of his chair.

The night was cooling off and he could feel the warmth of her body on his arm.

He sat quietly as the team chattered around him, responding as needed but mostly just trying to enjoy the peace that came from having everyone he cared the most about around him.

A few more hours later, he lay in his recliner with her curled into him. Her deep, even breathing told him she was asleep. He reached for the remote, turning the TV off and she shifted slightly. A gentle kiss to her smoke scented hair stilled her and he closed his own eyes, a smile playing on his lips.


	17. Douse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "A Hundred Days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we all knew this was a thing that had to be dealt with. The scourge of season 3. No fluff for you here, sorry.

As relieved as she’d been when they’d managed to get the MALP through was nothing compared to when she’d heard the sound of his voice on the radio. Similarly, that hadn’t compared to how she’d felt when she’d stepped back through the gate to Edora and actually seen him.

He and Daniel had locked in a bear hug with lots of back clapping.

When they had released he had turned to her and smiled, simply mouthing “thank you”. But the smile hadn’t reached his eyes.

She thought it was just the emotion of finding out he was finally able to go home.

Until she’d seen him with _her_.

 _She_ had asked him to stay. He had asked her to come with him.

Her heart had dropped to her knees.

She had spent the last three months working to save a man who didn’t want saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but it’s another one of those doubles so don’t shoot me yet.


	18. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also set after "A Hundred Days"

If he’d thought for an instant that Laira would have said yes, he’d never have asked her to come home with him. She was a gentle soul and he had no right to break her heart. So he’d asked her so she would feel as though she had made the choice.

The Doc had kept him in the infirmary for tests long enough to make up for three months away. As she stood before him, flipping through his lab results, he huffed, fidgeting on the bed. “Are we done yet?”

“In a hurry, Colonel?”

He shrugged, but was glad that she wasn’t monitoring his heartrate anymore. “Wanted to track down Carter. We didn’t get to talk earlier and from what Teal’c told me, she’s pretty much single handedly responsible for thinking of and then making that particle thingy.”

She snapped his chart closed hard enough to make him jump. “Well that will have to wait. I had Daniel drive her home.”

Daniel? Why Daniel?

His brow knitted together in confusion. “Something I should know about, Doc?”

The tiny woman in front of him was visibly mad, her tone snippy. “She’s exhausted. I’m not sure she’s slept more than an hour at a time in the last three months. Her bloodwork is worse than yours and she _hasn’t_ been living on an alien planet. She defied orders to leave the base and go home four times. She did actually leave twice, but when Cassie and I went to check on her, she was spread out on her dining table calculating…something I don’t understand. She _literally_ almost worked herself to death to rescue you.”

Now he felt like an ass. And he probably was one. He’d been so busy missing her and finding a shard of comfort in another woman that he hadn’t stopped to think about the toll it could have been taking on her. For now, he decided to let her rest. They had plenty of time.

“Well in that case, Doc, can I take you and Cassie to dinner?”


	19. Lash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Shades of Grey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten this episode was immediately after "A Hundred Days" and also exactly how Jack had spoken to his team during it.  
> Combine that with my terrible headspace, and y'all are getting more Angst from me. Sorry.

She’d been surprised when he hadn’t come after his return from Edora. Surprised, but grateful. She didn’t think she’d had it in her to look him in the eye, but wouldn’t have been able to turn him away.

They’d turned and burned into three back to back missions after. All diplomatic. Things that were better suited to other teams. The General had specifically told them they needed to ease back into things, and so they’d accepted it willingly.

She’d been unsurprised when they’d been told they were going to Tollana. She was actually looking forward to getting to see Schrodinger and Nareem.

And then…

His words had stung even more than his actions, even after they’d found out the (very valid) reasons behind them.

And that sting had caused her to decline dinner with her team. She’d murmured an excuse of having work to do, but she’d left the base just after they had.

She’d taken a bath, soaking until the water had cooled. The same exhaustion she had been overwhelmed with after his return from Edora settled heavily on her again.

Not the physical exhaustion. She’d been getting more sleep lately.

The mental and emotional toll was what was dragging her downward.

And so, at 2045 hours on a Friday night, she found herself climbing into bed, clicking off the bedside lamp, and giving in to what she knew would be fitful sleep.


	20. Hiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also set after "Shades of Grey"

He knew he’d hurt her. His words had a deeper meaning than anyone around them could have realized. But he had to say them.

He had to make sure it wasn’t her who came to him. If he’d had to see the pain, confusion, and betrayal in her eyes again, he would have cracked.

Daniel had claimed they’d drawn straws, and the others had agreed, but he didn’t believe them for a heartbeat.

He had asked about dinner as an excuse to spend time with her, but she’d been the only one to decline. Apparently, she had reports to write.

Not one to be deterred, he’d offered to drive Teal’c back to the base. He figured he could swing by her lab. Try to get her to talk to him, at least a little.

But she hadn’t been there. Wasn’t in her quarters either. He headed back out of the mountain, stopping at the gate on his way. The SF there had told him she’d left immediately after the rest of the team.

He drove straight to her house, determined to hash things out with her.

As he’d pulled up to the curb, however, the light in her bedroom clicked off, leaving the house in darkness.

She was probably better off if he left her alone, anyway.


	21. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set from after "New Ground" through the beginning of "Nemesis"

It had taken time, but slowly the team was getting back to normal.

The next team dinner invite had come from Daniel and she had accepted it gladly. She’d genuinely had a good time, even though Daniel left early, heading back to the mountain due to an upset stomach (which had turned out to actually be appendicitis) taking Teal’c back out of convenience.

She had stayed, finishing her game of pool with him. Finished her beer. They had chatted casually in a way she had missed.

He’d walked her to her car. It wasn’t out of some misplaced need to protect her or a belief that she couldn’t take care of herself, she knew. It was just him being…him.

“I’m glad you could make it this time.” His voice was low. If he hadn’t been walking nearly shoulder to shoulder with him, she would have missed it.

“Me too. I had a good time.”

It was the only thing they said as they walked across the lot to where her car sat, an empty space between it and his pickup where Daniel had been parked.

He’d watched her get in and settled before climbing into his own driver’s seat and it made her chest clench.

And then they’d been put on leave due to Daniel’s surgery. And he’d shown up in her lab inviting her to his cabin. Not the team. Just her.

The idea of it had scared her and so she’d declined.

And then her chest clenched again at the idea of not seeing him for a week so she’d gone after him.

And then the idea of it had scared her so she’d told him to have a good time.

And then his eyes had pleaded with her in direct contrast to his casual listing of the perks of his vacation destination and the clench was replaced by a warmth and she had just been ready to agree when…

In a flash of light, he was gone, and her chest clenched again.


	22. Gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Small Victories"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to say we're over the bulk of the angst but...have you guys seen seasons 4-8?

He couldn’t help the sound that escaped his lips as he moved so the spray hit the tight muscles in his neck.

He’d spent a week sleeping on the ground, foraging and fishing for food, and not showering.

And he’s not sure he could have enjoyed it much more.

Teal’c had deliberately chosen the planet because it was uninhabited, contained no technology other than the Gate itself, and had a small permanent stash of supplies for research teams, though somehow only one variety of MREs.

But he’d spent the week with her. Talking. Laughing. Wandering around the forest. Swimming in a pond even cleaner than his little lake.

It has reminded him of before. Before he’d gone and messed everything up. Before he’d broken her trust that very first time with her alternate reality double.

He let himself relive his favorite moments of their time stranded and he scrubbed himself three times for good measure.

After they debriefed, he was going to take his vacation. And he was going to ask her again to go with him.

He knew she’d decline. A week was far too long for her brain to have remained idle and she was chomping at the bit to get back to work by the time they’d finally established their wormhole home.

But he’d ask anyway.

And he he’d keeping asking at every opportunity until she said yes.

As he finally shut off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist he couldn’t help but smile.


	23. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Other Side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been a heck of a weekend.  
> As a warning, the posts will probably start getting more sporadic compared to the episodes. Because, again, Seasons 4.5-8.
> 
> But now, a little more fluffiness.

Even has he had spoken to Hammond, his eyes had remained locked on hers, saying far more than he could express to their superior.

There was hurt there, but overwhelmingly she just saw guilt. The guilt of what they had almost done. Of who they had almost helped. Of the lives he had taken.

He’d fixed her in the same stare during debriefing then fled from the room the moment they were dismissed.

She’d taken her time with her shower, willing the hot water to wash away the sting of their trip to Euronda.

Her mission report hadn’t taken nearly as long. As she’d deposited it on the General’s desk, she’d seen his already there. She knew he had left.

She’d had every intention of going home and climbing into her bed, but her car had taken her to his house of its own accord. She could see his outline on the roof as she pulled in behind his truck.

So, they had sat under the stars until the breeze turned just a bit too cool before going inside.

Once on his couch, she had touched his arm gently, waiting to speak until he looked at her. “It wasn’t your fault. And I know that doesn’t help, but it wasn’t. Once you knew, you made the right choice. You did the right thing.”

There was a long, still moment before he crumpled against her, emotion overwhelming him. She held him, soothing him with gentle noises and a hand on his back until his shoulders stopped heaving.

When he finally sat up again, he looked both less broken and shattered at the same time. It was all she needed to propel her forward, pressing her lips gently to his.

The kisses were light, wholly unlike any they had shared before. He peppered her face with them, always coming back to her lips.

Later (she wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours), he pulled away. He laid back on the couch, pulling her with him so she was stretched, wedged partially between him and the back of it and partially on top of him. He pulled the blanket from the back over them and wrapped his arms around her snugly.

It didn’t take long at all for them to both succumb to sleep.


	24. Erupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the middle of "Upgrades", that bright light of hope that was snatched from us all too soon.

He’d had more than his fair share of dumb ideas in his life, but what’d he done at O’Malley’s was absolutely in the top tier.

Not the fight. That was actually pretty mild compared to the other thing he had done. But not nearly as enjoyable.

He’d expected her to have long since rejoined Daniel at their table, but as he exited the restroom and started back down the hallway, the door to the ladies room had opened and she’d nearly run smack into him, apparently lost in thought.

Impulsively he’d grabbed her elbow to steady her, not that she’d needed it. She was so close that he could make out the soft scent of her shampoo and he hadn’t been able to resist.

He’d dipped his head to brush her lips against hers, fully intending on stealing a brief kiss.

Her reaction, on the other hand, was completely unexpected. She’d grabbed him by his beltloops and hauled him against her. It was game over.

And that was how, for the first time in his life, he’d found himself having a quickie in an alley behind a bar.

Later, he would learn that it had left him with a very physical reaction to the smell of steak and a new fondness for the taste of diet soda.


	25. Erratic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Upgrades"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple chapters to make up for the weekend. I kinda don't wanna have to write the next few seasons worth...

They had taken things too far. _She_ had taken things too far. And now it was finally coming back to bite her in the six.

She pressed her thumb and forefinger to her eyes, willing it to chase away the image of him, a forcefield between them, the knowledge that she was going to die and he was going to watch it.

Her hand dropped to the blanket to throw it back in disgust as he memory betrayed her again.

She kept the house dark as she padded out to the kitchen, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove. She lit a single bulb to pull a mug and teabag from their respective cupboards. While the memory played in her mind again.

Several more rounds looped as she waited for the water to boil. More as she poured some into the mug. More as she waited for the herbs to infuse. More as she carried the mug to the couch.

She set the steaming mug on the end table, waiting for it to reach a palatable temperature.

She cursed audibly at the soft knock on her door. There was a moment of hesitation where she considered ignoring it, but Daniel was persistent.

She flicked on the hall light before she reached for the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

Her breath hitched in her chest as the light spilled out onto her front porch, illuminating not Daniel, but him.

He quickly looked her over and shook his head. “Shit, you were in bed. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I’ll go.”

Her hand snapped out and grabbed his of it’s own accord before he could move to turn away. “I was up.”

They regarded one another for a long moment before she dropped his hand, suddenly self-conscious of the gesture. “Did you want to…?” She nodded vaguely over her shoulder, stepping back to punctuate the offer.

He stepped inside past her, leading himself to her living room.

She followed him, a pace behind and was just opening her mouth to offer him a beer (or tea) when he spun toward her and hauled her to him.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he crushed her to his chest. After a moment of shock, her arms snaked around his waist.

“Dammit, Sam. I thought I’d lost you.” His voice was trembling in a way she had never heard.

Her own voice was just as unsteady as she sank further into the embrace. “Me too.”


	26. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Divide and Conquer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it wasn't ALL angst...

Daniel had told them they were close to having the whole text translated, and, for the most part, he was ready for the loop to be broken.

There was just one more thing he needed to do while he had the chance.

So he’d told Teal’c they were taking just one more day off. If the Jaffa had questioned his motives, he hadn’t said so.

This time when he handed in his resignation and kissed her, he’d done so at the start of the loop. He’d then promptly taken her home with him.

He knew she hadn’t had a clue what was going on, but she went with him anyway.

When they’d gotten to his house, she’d slipped from her shoes and headed for his couch.

“Not this time.”

She turned to face him, but he was standing so close behind her that he was able to silence her responding question with a kiss.

Since the whole za’tarc thing, she’d been avoiding him. Hell, they’d been avoiding each other.

But now, she followed him willingly as he led her down the hall to his bedroom.

She accepted it without question as he’d taken his time undressing her.

She left the questions in her eyes unspoken as he’d lain her down in his bed.

He knew their conversation after she’d been cleared of mind control had destroyed their carefully constructed “relationship”. Knew he’d lost his shot at her.

But at least he was going to have this one day.


	27. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Beneath the Surface"

He’d been looking at her differently since the time loop that he and Teal’c had experienced while the rest of them remained ignorant of the details. There was something different in his eyes. It had taken her a while to pinpoint it, but it was an exact combination of his happy eyes and his sad ones.

And when he looked at her with them, it caused a sharp pain in her chest.

Despite this, things had been slowly returning to…well not normal but something. They were managing to be just a little more relaxed around one another on base and off world.

And then they had had their memories temporarily stolen. Their memories, but not their emotions. She’d been able to sit with him, talk with him, _touch_ him. Things she could no longer comfortably do as members of SG-1.

Part of her mourned for the loss of Jonah and Therra. For the loss of the connection she’d gotten to share with him when their ranks and missions wasn’t in the way.

The machine in front of her rang an alarm and she rushed to turn it off.

“Crap.” Her daydream had caused her to botch the experiment she was running, 6 hours in.

There was no point in restarting it now. She needed 8 hours and they had a mission briefing in 7.

She looked around her lab, her mind flitting to all of the things she could be doing.

Instead, she carefully shut off the equipment and her computer, stored a few sensitive items, and turned off the lights.

She meandered toward her quarters. She knew sleep would be a blessing and a curse. She’d dream about him. She did every night now. But, for those few blissful hours, she could be Therra again.


	28. Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Serpent's Venom"

He hadn’t even realized he’d done it until Daniel had pointed it out to him later. After. Once there was no longer a mine staring them in the face.

_“I see where I rank, by the way.” The archaeologist was picking up scattered books and carefully sliding them back into his pack. His voice was low, obviously meant not to travel up to the front of the craft._

_“What are you on about now?” He was grumpy, but they’d just come close to blowing up a dozen or so times and nearly lost Teal’c._

_“When the mine shifted, you pulled Sam out and then put yourself between her and it.”_

_“Oh for crying out loud. You were across the room. If I’d had to haul **you** out from under it by **your** ankle, **you** would have been the one behind me.” It wasn’t entirely untrue._

_Daniel looped his eyes with so much exaggeration that he was surprised they hadn’t stuck rolled up into the man’s head. “Sure, Jack.”_

_He was saved from having to come up with a response when Jacob had called from the front, alerting them to their approach back to Earth._

Now, as he lay in his bed, he couldn’t help but replay the scene in his mind over and over.

Again. He’d come so close to losing her again.

He missed how it had been before. She would have been here, asleep on his couch by now.

So that’s where he went, heaving himself onto the chaise and reclining the back. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, flicking it over himself.

Maybe if he pretended she were here enough, he’d be able to sleep.


	29. Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Light"

For months now it felt like one or more of them had been on the edge of death every time she turned around. It was exhausting.

At first she found the idea of spending three weeks weaning their addiction on P4X-347 comforting. There wasn’t a lot in the way of danger they could get into there. She could finally catch up on both sleep and work.

But a week in she was getting irritable, and not from the carefully planned withdrawal.

He was constantly near her and it was driving her crazy.

Life had been so busy that they hadn’t even had time for things to be awkward between them, but now it settled over them.

After much pleading, the General had agreed to send his Gameboy and an economy size pack of batteries. She and Daniel had thought it would keep him out of their collective hair.

It seemed to only have worked for Daniel.

In a place so large, she should have been able to avoid him, but he kept seeking her out. No matter where she tried to squirrel herself away to work, he’d find her.

He’d stroll into whatever room she’d tried to hide in, settle in to make himself comfortable, and pull out the electronic device. He’d start silent, but soon it seemed like he just _had_ to talk. Like now.

“Whatcha doin’, Carter?”

She took a deep breath before replying, trying so hard to _not_ say things that would get her court martialed. “The same thing I was doing an hour ago when you asked me, Sir. I’m trying to write an algorithm to extrapolate the relationship between Naquadah in the soil and explosive enhancement potential from the data we gathered from Bauer’s little test. We don’t want to go blowing up our allies with misplaced C-4.” She’d said the same thing to him so many times in the last 3 days that she wouldn’t be surprised if she was repeating it in her sleep.

“Right. That.” His Gameboy made a noise that had to mean he’d just failed at whatever he was supposed to be doing and he switched it off. “You should take a break, Major. Go for a walk. Take a nap. Try to enjoy yourself.”

“I would enjoy myself if you’d just leave me alone and let me work, Colonel.” Her tone was snippy and she’d tacked on his rank at the last moment to keep herself just on the right side of “the line”.

He shoved to his feat with a sigh. “Suit yourself. I’ll be with Daniel if you need me.”

She watched as he walked away then shook her head at herself before diving back in to her work, trying to busy herself enough to push him out of her thoughts, even for just a moment.


	30. Sizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Entity"

One again he’d nearly lost her, except this time he had been the one to pull the trigger.

When she’d opened her eyes again he was flooded with relief and another wave of guilt.

“I was shouting for you to hear.”

His heart clenched in his chest as he briefly imagined the terror she must have felt. “We heard.”

He almost hadn’t caught himself reaching for her hand, something he knew would be seen as wholly inappropriate by his CO after the discussion they’d had in the Command Office.

Instead he’d tapped it on the bed.

Later, when the Doc had shooed everyone else out, leaving him alone with her, he’d finally reached for it, holding it gently and speaking just above a whisper. “I thought I’d ordered you not to ever do that again, Carter.”

She looked at him quizzically. “Again? Pretty sure an alien dumping me into a computer is a first, Sir.”

“The almost dying thing. I’m gonna need you to stop doing it.” He needed it as badly as he needed air. Every close call was slowly breaking him.

“I’ll do my best, Sir.” Her voice was even lower than his, laced with exhaustion.

He lowered her hand back to the bed and smoothed a wrinkle in the blanket. “Get some sleep. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

“Yessir.” Her voice faded even as she acknowledged him.

He sat back and watched her sleep, his own guilt causing far too much sting to consider closing his own eyes.


	31. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Ascension"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like season/series 5. Specifically I do not like the end of S5.

Orlin had been mostly right. She did like the alien. She enjoyed his company.

And, when she allowed herself to admit it, she probably could have done more than that if she’d let herself.

But no, she was still hung up on him. Despite how much she tried not to, everything came back to her Commanding Officer.

She knew she shouldn’t have, but she’d gone to his house that night, after reports had been filed (after being fudged).

He’d answered with his sidearm in his hand, unsurprising since she had come unannounced. As soon as he’d seen her it had dropped to his side and as soon as she stepped inside, it disappeared into the safe she knew was in his coat closet.

She accepted the beer he’d offered, grateful to have something in her hands to keep her from fidgeting with them nervously.

As she perched at one end of his couch, he settled into his recliner. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was flippant as always but his eyes were contrastingly serious.

She took a deep breath, willing her voice to stay steady. “I wanted to say thank you, Sir. For saving my six, saying I was acting under your orders.”

He shrugged as he tipped his beer to his mouth and took a swallow. “Just told them the truth, Carter. I do recall you talking to me about it in a hallway when I had an extremely full bladder.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head and continued. “Look, Teal’c and I spotted the surveillance van when we stopped by. I figured you knew which is why I just asked about ‘company’.”

“Oh. Well, I had _no_ idea they were there.” She took a long pull of her beer.

He followed suit then dropped his eyes to his bottle. “Unless it really _was_ ‘company’?”

“No!” The word had flown out of her lips as fast as she had said it and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment at the outburst.

He kept his eyes focused squarely on the cold glass in his hands, picking at the edge of the label. “Maybe you should think about having some company. Sometime.”

His words stab her like a knife and she bites back out of anger. “Maybe _you_ should, too.”

That makes his eyes snap back to hers. He holds her gaze for a long moment. They’re so much better at talking with their eyes.

He doesn’t say anything else until his beer is gone and so is hers. “So. No company. Guess you’ll be here Saturday. Daniel has decided we’re having…well it’s some sort of meat from what I gather. Roasted on a spit. Abydonian, he said.”

She smiles as she stands. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	32. Sweep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Rite of Passage"

Daniel’s barbeque had been postponed because of Cassie’s…

She didn’t want to think about how close they’d come close to losing her god daughter and she shook her head to clear the thought.

For now, she was just enjoying the day. The meat Daniel had roasted had actually been delicious. And after the sun had set, he’d passed around a jar of Skaara’s moonshine.

As it had gotten cooler, they’d migrated inside. Cassie was now asleep on the chaise, having tired of the adults’ drunken conversation. Janet had naturally settled next to the teen, Sam beside that, and Daniel squashed in next to her. Teal occupied a dining room chair that he had pulled in, and their host was in his recliner, gently rocking.

It wasn’t until Daniel’s head lulled onto her shoulder that they realized how late it had gotten.

“Alright, Doc, you can take my bed. Put Cass in the guest room. Danny, couch in the den. Teal’c, there’s a few candles in the closet in there and plenty of floor space to do your thing. Carter, you’re riding the couch. And I am…not moving.” He flicked up the footrest to punctuate his orders.

It took a while for everyone to get settled in the various rooms around the house. By the time the door to the den clicked closed, she was settled on the couch, dozing off.

“Carter?” His voice was low, obviously meant not to wake her if she was fully out.

“Mmmm?” Talking seemed like more effort than she wanted to put forth.

“G’night.”

She smiled and snuggled in under the blanket that smelled of him. “Good night, Sir.” That had been worth the effort to respond to.


	33. Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Desperate Measures"

When she’d been missing he had felt like he couldn’t breathe. For almost a week his chest was being crushed by invisible pressure.

The moment he’d laid eyes on her in that hospital, the vice released. She was okay.

The pain of the bullet in his arm (and the bruise from the one that wasn’t in his back thanks to the vest) didn’t compare with his relief that she was safe.

Janet had shooed everyone out half an hour earlier and he was bored. He was considering the merits of taking out his IV and making a run for it when he heard the bootfalls on the concrete floor.

He knew it was her before she came through the door and smile quirked at his lip. “I thought you would have been home by now, Major.”

She hooked a stool with her foot and slid it over next to his bed, depositing a pair of bowls on the table. She’d come bearing dessert. “Well I would have been, but I’m confined to the base.”

He snagged the bowl of chocolate pudding, leaving the blue Jell-O for her. “Janet?”

She huffed as she dropped onto the stool. “Yup. She’s running about a thousand tests to make sure they didn’t do anything permanent to me.”

He pulled the spoon out of his mouth slowly, savoring the texture of the pudding. “How long you in for?”

She huffed again around a mouthful of blue, swallowing before she answered. “According to Janet? Until I retire. Practically? Until all of my tests come back clear. You?”

He shrugged as he licked his spoon. “Not sure why I’m still here now. It’s just a bullet to the arm. She patched it all up.”

He could almost hear her roll her eyes at him. “My guess is she’s more concerned with the bruised ribs and vertebrae. You did take a bullet to the back of your vest at reasonably close rang.”

His spoon clanged into the empty bowl. “Oh for crying out loud, I’m fine. Whaddya say you find me some pants and help me pull this IV and we’ll break outta this place together?”

A pack of cards appeared next to his empty bowl. “ _Or_ we could just play cards and avoid the court martials?”

He chuckled then immediately winced at the pain it caused. “Fine, but no blackjack. You count the cards, I know it.”


	34. Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Proving Ground"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone need some fluffy nonsense? My muse has provided it for you.

She’d tried so hard when their newly qualified recruits had asked her to go out with them.

But then he’d strolled in, saying she needed to hurry up because he was ready to go and she couldn’t help but relent.

So she’d found herself sitting on a stool at a high table at a bar. To their credit, the new members of the SGC had managed to find a place that played a variety of music and where she wasn’t older than the vast majority of the patrons.

When Elliot and Grogan had showed up with a tray of shots, she’d questioned if they were even old enough to drink, even though she knew they were.

Now, the quartet was on the dance floor, dancing in a group and laughing, and she couldn’t help but smile.

He’d wandered off to find the head, leaving her alone as steward of the collection of drinks on the table.

A guy not much older than her soon-to-be subordinates appeared at the table while she was watching the dance floor. “What’s a pretty lady like you doing over here all alone?”

Her smile dropped and she rolled her eyes. “Let me save you some time. I’m not interested.”

“Hey now, all I did was ask a question. What’s the harm in that?” He moved uncomfortably close to her.

She was considering her options for dropping him when an arm slid around her from the other side. “Carter, who’s your new friend?”

The random, and really rather drunk man scoffed. “How about you butt out, pops? I’m just trying to show her a good time, something you probably haven’t been able to do in about 20 years.” The Asshole (as she’d mentally dubbed him) put his hand around her upper arm.

He chuckled, something she felt more than heard over the music thrumming from the speakers. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, pal.”

The Asshole eyed the older man up and down. “What, you gonna stop me?”

He shook his head, releasing the arm around her and stepping away. “I warned you.” He looked at her. “No broken bones. Too much paperwork.”

A half smile crept onto her face. “I’ll do my best, Sir.” In an instant she had used her opposite hand to grab the one grasping her arm, forcing The Asshole to release his grip. She used the momentum from his attempt to step back to slid from the stool, spin him, and pin him to the wall with his offending arm behind his back.

He stepped back up close. “Now apologize and she _might_ let you go. Don’t and she can put you to the floor harder and faster than I ever could.”

To his credit, The Asshole stammered out an apology, fleeing once his arm was released.

“That was **awesome**!” Hailey was standing behind her as she turned, laughing. “C’mon. You guys _have_ to dance!”

Hands were grabbed. Pulling occurred. Protests were ignored. And that was how she found herself on a dance floor at a bar, laughing and dancing (probably terribly) with four new graduates and her CO.


	35. Engulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Last Stand"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Not a lot of "happy" in this season to lead the fluff.

He knew he’d find her in her lab, and there she was, perched on a stool at a bench, staring blankly at the device before he. She was still in her dress blues.

He pulled over another stool and sat beside her. “You should have waited. I would have come with you.”

She shook her head and he could see the tears brimming in her eyes, knowing she was fighting to hold them back. “No. I needed to do it.”

He wasn’t sure how she’d formed such a strong bond with Elliot in the last few weeks. Every time he’d been in her lab the young Lieutenant had been there, along with his trio of cohorts. They had all taken to her like ducklings following their mother.

“Your dad said he was going to be back in a day or two. Spend the weekend with you. Wanted to know if you wanted to go visit your brother.” He twisted the stool back and forth, trying to release his own pent up energy.

She propped her forehead against one hand, her elbow moving to lean on the workbench, abandoning the show of working. “I’m not sure I can do that right now.”

Well, no matter what you do, Hammond has ordered us all off the base until Monday as long as we’ve been cleared by The Doc.” He lifted a hand to lightly touch the cuts still prominent on her cheek.

Her hand dropped and she swiveled to face him. “She cleared me before I went to see Elliot’s folks.” Her voice cracked on the words and one tear sneaked from her eye, working its way slowly down her cheek.

“Dammit, Carter.” He reached forward and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a hug. Screw the cameras. A member of his team was hurting and he wasn’t going to sit there and do nothing.

Against his chest she crumbled, tears falling freely and soaking into his t-shirt. “He trusted us. He was just a kid and he trusted us and now he’s gone.”

His own emotions, which he had carefully boxed up to hide from the light of day overwhelmed him and his eyes filled. “I know. There was nothing we could have done and it sucks. But this wasn’t just Elliot and at some point you’ve gotta talk to someone about it.”

She started to protest but he cut her off.

“It doesn’t have to be right now and it doesn’t have to be me. But Lantash was part of Marty and he was your friend.” They’d had a long conversation about that particular Tok’ra. She’d told him the details of her feelings. Where Jolinar had loved Martouf, she had cared for him in a different way.

She nodded against his chest.

He held her a few more minutes until her sniffles calmed then released her so she could step back.

“Thank you, sir.”

He smiled gently. “Anytime, Major. Sometimes when this job knocks us down, we need help back up.” He stood up. “Now, why don’t you hit the locker room and get changed. The kids are coming over to my house. It’d be good for them to have you there. Daniel’s bringing Teal’c.”

He knew using the promise of the three recruits who’d lost their friend would get her to agree, and she nodded as expected. “Right behind you, Sir.”


	36. Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Menace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Busy weekend then down with a migraine yesterday. I've also been working on two other stories (one that's been a long time coming and one I got sudden inspiration on and have put about 3800 words down in 24 hours on). But the way this work week is shaping, I will have the show running, so I will have the fics writing.  
> Now I have to go watch Meridian. Which I loathe. This requires cookies...

He’d shown up every night for the last two weeks except for the one that they’d been Off World. _That_ had been the most uncomfortable 26 hours they’d had as a team in a long time. Daniel hadn’t said two words to the Team’s leader the entire time. She was almost grateful that the archaeologist had been sent to assist SG-6 with translation for an indeterminate amount of time.

Which brought her here. Sitting on her couch with a book she’d stopped reading 20 minutes ago while her commanding officer channel surfed with his feet propped in her lap. She knew why he didn’t want to go home. The mantle in his living room was packed with pictures of the people he cared about the most, including several of the team. Being home was a reminder of the rift between him and his best friend.

The doorbell rang and he dropped his feet, moving to stand, but she waved a hand at him and pushed to her feet instead. It had been her idea to order pizza, the least she could do was pay. She plucked her wallet from her purse as she twisted the bolt to unlock the door.

“Daniel?” She stepped quickly onto the porch without ever opening the door fully and closed it behind her. “I thought you were still with SG-6?”

“We got back a few hours ago. I was hoping we could talk. Can I come in.”

What the hell was wrong with the men on her team (the human ones anyway) that caused them to be incapable of calling before showing up? “Now isn’t really a good time, Daniel.”

She could see realization dawn on her friend’s features. The _wrong_ realization, but he didn’t know that and she really didn’t feel like correcting him. “Right. You answered your door in your pajamas at 7pm on a Friday. I’ve interrupted something.”

She was epically glad that instead of a large, distinct pickup in her driveway, there was a Harley sitting out of sight in her garage. “Something like that. Look, why don’t we meet for breakfast tomorrow?”

Daniel opened his mouth to agree but was cut off when the door swung open behind her.

“Everything alright, Carter?”

Shit. She knew exactly what this was going to look like. She was in pajama bottoms and a tank top, and he was in sweats and a faded USAF t-shirt. At her house. Alone. On a Friday night.

“Definitely interrupted something. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at Janet’s for dinner.” Daniel spun on his heel and stalked toward his car.

She moved to follow, but he was faster, catching up to Daniel and slamming the car door shut again before it could be fully opened. “Oh for crying out loud. All you interrupted was pizza and my indecision on picking a movie. And the pizza isn’t even here yet.”

“Guys, I’m freezing. Maybe we could _all_ go inside and you two can have a conversation that should have happened two weeks ago.” She sighed. “And we can all have one that shouldn’t even need to be had and only even does because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside.”

Laughter diffused the tension and both men followed her back inside.


	37. Loom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Redemption"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this last night, but I did write a separate floofy little ficlet that you folks might enjoy.

Here, in the dim light of her lab, she looked almost frail. They hadn’t really talked a lot since Daniel had…

“Carter.”

She jumped at his voice and it made him wince as she spun. “Sir! You’re all set?”

He held up his bag by way of answer and she slid from her stool to move toward the door, already spouting more technobabble than he’d been expecting. He grabbed her by the arm, stopping both her momentum and her mouth. “When was the last time you were home for more than a couple hours?”

The few nights they’d managed to make it off base, she’d shown up in his living room within 90 minutes of him getting home. But she hadn’t talked.

Her chin dropped to her chest and her eyes avoided his. “I don’t know. Maybe, the night before the Kelowna mission?”

His heart clenched in his chest. He’d already lost Daniel and now, more often than not, he felt like he was losing her too. “Look, provided this works and we’re not all dead tomorrow, I’m having Hammond order you off the base. I’ll come by. Cook dinner. Talk, if you’re ready. But you can sleep in your own bed and not on my couch.”

She tried to shrug his arm off. “I’m fine, really.”

He held tighter for just a moment then dropped his grip and stepped out into the hall with her. “No, you’re not. Neither am I. But you’re no good to me in the field exhausted and besides,” he dropped his voice so no one else in the corridor could hear, “Teal’c is worried.”

That got him a half smile. “Well, if Teal’c is worried, I guess you better invite him for dinner, too. Wouldn’t want to cause him any undue stress.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, what do I actually need to know about this crazy idea of yours?”


	38. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set After "Redemption"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? You want some fluff. Yeahsureyabetcha!

She wasn’t sure if it was the smell of coffee or the noise coming from her kitchen that gently pulled her awake. It took her several long minutes to figure out where she was, and it shouldn’t have considering she was in her own bed.

After a few more minutes, she let the allure of coffee motivate her to get out of bed.

When she made it out to her kitchen, she found him standing next to her stove, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, barefoot and with sleep tousled hair.

She perched herself on a stool at the breakfast bar. “Is that pancakes?”

He turned and slid a cup of coffee to her. “Yup. Sausage too.” He turned back to his cooking.

She took a sip of coffee and smiled, then hitched an eyebrow up at him. “I’m not sure I had the stuff to make pancakes. And I haven’t taken a peak in my freezer lately, but I don’t remember having sausage. And I know for a matter of fact that I did not have any coffee this nice. I needed to get to the store. I was down to the kind that comes in a can and has been in my pantry for a couple of years.”

He shrugged as he pulled plates from the cupboard. “I may have enlisted Teal’c to make a quick grocery run. But he took Jonas so he didn’t drop them off until almost midnight.”

She sipped her coffee as she watched him. He was at ease in the kitchen and a much better cook than she was, though not as good as Teal’c.

They ate in companionable silence and once she was stuffed to the brim, he moved to load the dishes into her seldom used dishwasher. “Why don’t you go get dressed? Thought maybe our bikes could use a taking out.”

The idea of being on her bike was nice, but she was still far more tired than she had any right to be. “Might need to pass. Not sure I trust my reflexes today.”

A smile quirked at his mouth. “Then trust mine? I’ll drive. You can enjoy.”

That brought a full smile to her lips. “Sounds good. I’ll be ready in 10.”


	39. Contained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Descent"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't pass up the chance to write some Jacob.

Jacob had managed to swing staying for a few days so he figured it was as good a reason as any to order everyone to his house for a barbeque. He’d even let Jonas come.

He’d left Hammond and Teal’c manning the grill to dip inside to the kitchen to get the veggies and potatoes ready.

“Need a hand?” He hadn’t realized Jacob had been in the house.

“Sure. Got everything ready to go for a salad, it just needs tossed.” He nodded his head to the fridge and continued shucking corn.

They worked in amicable silence for a few minutes until he moved to hand the older man a pair of salad tongs.

“So, do you want to tell me how long you’ve been sleeping with my daughter?” The Generals voice was even. Far too even for what he was saying.

He managed to avoid dropping the pack of mushrooms into the sink, but only barely. “Jake?”

“Oh come off it, Jack. I’m not blind. I see the way you look at each other.”

He turned to face Jacob. “I promise you, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jacob stepped close to him. “And I promise you, if you get busted for breaking the frat regs, I still have enough favors to call in to keep _her_ out of trouble. But I really want to know, do you think this is worth both of your careers?”

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Oh for crying out loud. I’m not…we’re not…” He sighed. “Look, we’re not doing…what you think we’re doing. I wouldn’t ever risk her career. She loves the Airforce and we can’t win this war without her.” He turned back to the sink and removing the dirt from his portabellas.

He could tell Jacob’s eyebrows had just been lifted without looking. It was a look he knew well since it was apparently genetic. “You wouldn’t risk _her_ career?”

He set the fungus on a towel to dry and picked up the bowl of foil wrapped potatoes. They needed to get on the heat or they wouldn’t be done with everything else. He looked pointedly at Jacob. “She’d be worth mine.”


	40. Molten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Abyss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. This is actually the first of 4 chapters I already wrote, I was just too tired after writing them to name and post them. Not sure if there will be much more than these 4 this weekend because I have to be a responsible adult and do some work on things that aren't fanfic.

She had managed to make it back to her quarters the previous night before the tears broke through. She’d been fighting the strain, the emotions for the weeks he’d been gone. She’d almost waivered when they’d found out he was missing, but a light touch on her back from Teal’c had helped to ground her then.

She hung back now in the infirmary, watching and listening as Jonas and Teal’c had filled him in on what had happened while he’d been gone. Like clockwork, just as soon as the tremors started, Janet swooped in, checking vitals, administering medications, fussing with pillows.

The doctor shot a stern look at the two aliens. “He needs some rest. Shoo. Both of you.”

Jonas and Teal’c complied readily, neither ready to face the wrath of the base CMO.

She stepped forward after her teammates had left, smoothing the blanket where it lay over his stomach. “Get some rest. I’ll sneak you up some pie later.”

He smiled and slid his eyes closed, but as she turned to go, his hand snapped up and grabbed hers. “Stay.”

She looked to Janet who simply nudged a chair toward her before breezing out as fast as she’d come in.

He released her hand just long enough for her to pull the chair over and settle in to it.

“I saw Daniel.” His voice was low, laced with pain both physical and mental.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Later. Sleep now. We’ll talk about it once you feel better.”

He nodded lightly, eyes still shut.

She stayed there, his hand in hers as his breathing evened and he drifted off.


	41. Volatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Prometheus"

She’d been avoiding him. He knew it. And he was pretty sure she knew he knew.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had differing opinions on things. Just over a year ago they would have worked things out with hard, fast sex. It would have diffused their anger enough to talk it out. But that had changed.

He was surprised to find her in the gym. He would have thought she would have gone home by now. But there she was, a flurry of arms and legs against the punching bag. Wordlessly, he grabbed gloves and a headgear from the ‘clean’ bin. “You’re dropping your right shoulder.”

She spun on him, eyes narrowed. “I am not.”

He shrugged, strapping on the headgear. “Prove it.”

His back was already sore from the Goa’uld slamming him against the bulkhead. He knew he would regret this later. But it didn’t matter if it could help bridge the rift between them.

Jonas had already forgiven him. Teal’c probably agreed with both sides, but had said nothing, as was his usual. But she seemed even more upset with him now than she had on the ship.

She strapped on the gear aggressively and stalked to the mat. He followed. On his best day, she could take him down after 48 hours without sleep or food. Today she was running on adrenaline and anger.

He’d barely raised his hands when she’d shot forward. He narrowly managed to block the punch, but she recovered more quickly than he did and swiped his legs out from under him.

Half an hour later he had hit the mat a score of times, but each takedown got progressively softer. On the last one she actually went down with him so she could slow his fall. The jolt to his spine, however, was still hard enough to make him wince in pain and he knew he needed to stop.

Luckily, when she rolled to the side this time, it wasn’t to pop to her feet ready to go again. This time she flopped back on the mat herself and started working to free her hands of the gloves.

As much as he would have loved to free himself from the equipment, he was still trying to catch his breath and figure out how to move without his back going out on him. “We ready to have a conversation?” He turned his head to look at her.

She was flushed and sweaty and his brain automatically made the connection to the way she had looked when they would…

“Shower first. And you should probably go see Janet about your back.” She pushed up on her elbows. “Supposed to be nice tomorrow though. I was thinking about taking the bike out. Maybe ride up to Denver.”

He could feel the tension in his own shoulders ease. “Sounds like a good time. Want company?”

She smiled. It was the first he’d seen since they’d gotten back. “Road trips are always more fun with company. But only if Janet clears you.”

“Deal.” He moved to sit then fell back against the mat. “Might need a hand getting up, though.”

Her smile turned into a soft laugh as she easily rolled to her feet. “I can probably handle that.”


	42. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Paradise Lost"

She’d been so broken. She was still trying to process her feelings about losing Daniel and then she’d lost him too. Again.

She’d just had to save him from the NID and then he was gone. Again.

She’d snapped at scientists, butted heads with The General, and spent an hour late one night sobbing on Teal’c’s shoulder in the locker room.

And then he was standing in front of her. She, Jonas, and Teal’c (along with a small medical team) had gated back to the planet before the Tok’ra had reached the moon to rescue him. She stared at the small ship, unblinking as the door opened.

He was thin. Too thin. And there was an obvious injury to his leg. Still he brushed past the medical team. He exchanged nods with Teal’c, but his eyes stayed on her.

“Welcome back, Sir.” Her voice was shaky, but her team pretended not to notice.

“You found me.” His voice was soft, a tone he usually reserved for one of their heart to heart conversations in the comfort of home.

She forced a smile. “You got lost again. Someone had to find you.”

He smiled gently at her. “Oh, brought you a present.” His hand disappeared inside his pocket and he pulled out the device Maybourne had used to activate the archway.

Now her smile was genuine. “Well you did miss my birthday, Sir. And Christmas.” She reached to take the device from him, but he yanked it back.

“Sleep first, Carter. I’m the one whose malnourished and somehow you’re the one who looks like they’re about to fall over.” He slipped it back into his pocket.

“Colonel O’Neill.”

She looked over his shoulder to where Jollen was standing in to entrance to the Tel’tak, a healing device raised in offer. “I’m going to suggest you let him take care of your leg. Janet is already going to want to keep you for a week.”

“If she tries, I’m counting on you to break me out, Carter.” He gave her a mischievous wink before turning back toward the ship.


	43. Sear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Metamorphosis"

He had tried to focus. Focus on figuring out a plan. On getting through to just one of the poor people Nirrti had made into lab rats. On saving her.

He’d thought it was almost ironic that if he were the one whose cells were decaying, she would have had a much better chance of saving him. He’d had absolutely no chance of saving her.

She had just saved him. Again. It seemed like it was all they did lately. Save each other. Save themselves. Save the planet. Save the universe. Repeat.

His last isolation had landed him off the duty roster for two weeks after getting home, though thankfully he didn’t have to spend it under Fraiser’s reign. She had saved him from that too.

The Doc had issued an edict saying he was free to go as long as he promised to rest and eat lots of protein and work his physical activity back up slowly. And as long as he didn’t drive for a few days.

She had volunteered to take him home. Make sure he got a proper meal. Make sure he rested. And she did all of that, and it seemed like those two weeks had flown by.

But time all but stopped in that musty cell. As she had lain her head on his shoulder and he sat listening to her breathing, he’d felt himself cracking again.

It had taken Doc Fraiser almost as long to clear her from one day in Nirrti’s clutches as it had to clear him from a month of eating a hallucinogen. But finally, she was told to go home and rest and he’d all but followed her there.

She had barely closed the door when he pulled her into his arms, squeezing as tight as he dared without making it impossible for her to breathe.

She returned the embrace just as tightly, her arms wrapping around his ribs.

It wasn’t until he realized it had gotten dark that he relaxed his hold, his muscles stiff. “You know, you’re getting really bad at following orders regarding nearly dying and how you’re supposed to _not_.”

“I’m trying. I promise.” She eased back from him. Her smile made him feel peace, at least for now.


	44. Vehement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Full Circle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. Life has been getting in the way. This is the first of 4 chapters all ready to go, I just hadn't had time to do the name/upload thing.  
> I will be posting some one-shots in the coming days. Some may be fluffy, but there will be angst, because life is rough right now.

She already knew he would be a wreck. The loss of Skaara and his boys from Abydos was a blow, even if they had been ascended.

So she’d showered and dressed in record time, stopping by the store on her way to his house. By the time he walked through the door, she was gently sliding a pan into the oven. She let him go through his routine. Emptying his pockets, securing his sidearm, checking the lock on the door, and toeing out of his shoes.

He moved slowly toward the kitchen, obviously hesitant to be in a position where she would try to make him talk. He leaned against the wall, trying to look casual. It might have worked on anyone else. “Smells good.”

She moved about his kitchen, rinsing dirty dishes and stacking them neatly before pulling the clean ones she needed from the cupboard. “Beef stew and French bread.”

His brow furrowed. “You didn’t leave _that_ long before me. And since when do you cook like that?”

She smiled at him. “I don’t, but I do know what grocery store between here and the base makes it inhouse from scratch. And we both know that I don’t really cook. But I bake. I bake chocolate cake.”

His face relaxed into something close to a smile. “Well, whadda ya know? I _eat_ chocolate cake.”

Her chest relaxed just a little. He was going to be okay. Just the short interaction told her. “Dinner first.” She used the ladle she had just pulled out to point at the loaf of bread on the counter. “Cut.”

The smile spread as he pushed off the wall. “Yes, ma’am.”


	45. Radiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set vaguely early Season/Series 7, before "Lifeboat".

He’d been seeing less of her lately and it was grating on him. Not at work. That hadn’t changed. But their downtime the last few months had been focused on Daniel and helping him recover his memories and then making up for lost time.

But he missed her. He missed sitting on her couch listening to her explain the project she was mashing away at the computer buttons on. He missed staring up at the stars from his little observation deck with her. He missed pretending to be exasperated when her chopsticks dug in to his container of pork.

He dragged a hand down his face then shoved to her feet with a sigh. He knew Daniel was on base, working on a translation for SG-5. He also knew she had signed out about 5 minutes before he had. He slid his feet into his shoes, not bothering with the laces and grabbed his keys.

He opened the door and his heart fluttered. She was coming up his walk, a smile on her face and a bag of takeout in her hand. “Going somewhere?”

He stepped back, holding the door wide for her. “Not any more. What’s in the bag?”

She stepped inside and was sliding out of her shoes before he had the door closed. “Ribs. Beans. Cornbread. Slaw. Potato Salad.”

His mouth watered and he took the bag so she could shed her jacket. “See, now you’re speaking my language.”


	46. Latent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Enemy Mine"

The stool next to her squeaked again and she snapped. “Sir, shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, in the infirmary?”

He stopped twisting and shrugged with the shoulder that wasn’t currently bandaged. “Fraiser discharged me. I believe her exact words were ‘For the love of God, get out of my infirmary, Colonel’.”

It did not escape her that Walter, Davis, and Siler were in the process of fleeing the room with unconvincing mumbles of needing a break. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the program in front of her. “Well then, shouldn’t you go home and rest or something?”

He picked up something from the desktop and started fidgeting with it. “Bum wing, Major. Can’t drive.”

She reached over and extracted the item (thankfully nothing dangerous this time) from his hand and placed it back on her desk. “Paperwork to catch up on? New personnel to terrorize? Someone else to drive insane?”

He resumed twisting (and squeaking). “Nope. Can’t sign reports left handed. I’m all caught up on terrorizing. And Teal’c and Daniel are still offworld.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, reminding herself that charges of insubordination weren’t worth it if the planet wasn’t at stake. “I’ll make you a deal. We’re almost done here. We just need to run one more round of simulations. If you can go be _anywhere_ else while we do it, I’ll buy you a steak. And I will cut it for you. And you can wash it down with a beer. And then we can binge watch The Simpsons.”

He popped to his feet with what could only be described as ‘gusto’. “Well, why didn’t you say so? I’ll be in my office when you’re ready.”

She managed to hold her smile until he was out of the room. Truth be told, she’d been planning the steak and the beer and the marathon already. He wasn’t the most complicated person to please.

Miraculously, as soon as he was gone, her trio of collaborators came filing back in. She shot them a forced glare and tapped a few keys. “Okay, we should be good to rerun the simulation.”


	47. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Avenger 2.0" with references to "Space Race".

He paused in the doorway to her lab, enjoying a moment just to watch her work. She was pouring over the ion thingy the Hebridans had given them, trying to make the most of her time with it before it was packed off to Area 51. She would bend over the machine, studying it closely, then reference the plans she had spread next to it, then make a few scribbles in her notebook.

After staring for entirely too long, he cleared his throat.

“You could have come in already, Sir.” She’d known he was there. Of course she had.

He stepped into the room and moved to the workbench behind her, leaning against it. “You know, Carter, we need to work on our communication skills. When I told you that you should have fun more often, first you crash the Gate network, and now you’re doing _this_ on your day off.”

He could almost hear her eyeroll. “I’ve told you, this _is_ fun for me. I mean, not as fun as participating in The Loop of Kon Garat, but still fun.” She make a few more notes on the paper next to her.

“Well maybe you need to have more of the ‘Space Race’ kind of fun. That seemed like…funner fun.” He was fiddling with the something that was next to him on the bench.

“Well, next one of those isn’t for a year. Unless you had something in mind?” She’d finally put her pencil down and turned to look at him.

He shrugged. “Was thinking of a ride tomorrow if the weather holds. But for tonight, Daniel wants hot food that isn’t water logged and Teal’c wants to beat me in darts, so we were going to head to O’Malley’s.”

A smile spread across her face. “Now see, _that_ is the kind of fun that will lure me away from the ion propulsion system.”

He fought back his own smile. “Great. Teal’c’s driving. Daniel’s buying. And we’ll be topside as soon as you’re ready.”


	48. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately before "Evolution (Part 1)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Life is being so "lifey" on me.  
> I've actually had chapters written for days that I just didn't have the energy to post up.  
> As a warning, I've hit the end part of Season/Series 7 so we're in angst city for a while.  
> You guys have been leaving fabulous reviews and I promise I read every single one. I just can't reply to them all because work demands its 40 hours a week of my fingers.

“So. Teal’c and Ishta, huh?” She couldn’t see him from her position under her bike, but she had a pretty good idea of how he was probably standing: leaned against her tool bench, beer in one hand and the wrench she’d left on the top in his hand.

“Good for him. He’s been through a lot the last six years. He deserves a little..” She paused as she strained to pop the holder for the piece she was replacing loose. “Happiness.”

“He does.” She heard him move and the old belt was pulled away from next to her hip and replaced by the new one. “We all do.” The last statement was mumbled, making her unsure if he meant for her to hear it.

She worked in silence to install the new belt while he watched.

When she finished, she slid from underneath the bike and sat up, wiping her hands on the rag she kept nearby when she knew she’d get grimy. She let him pull her to her feet once her hands were clean and she took up position next to him against the tool bench, picking up her own beer.

“Maybe he’s not the only one who needs to be getting a life.” His voice was low and tinged with a rawness she hadn’t heard from him in well over a year.

She picked at the edge of the label on her bottle. “I don’t know if Daniel’s been back long enough to work on that, yet.”

“Wasn’t talking about Daniel.” He took a long, slow breath in then sighed it out. “Been thinking about trying to retire again. Knees are starting to predict the weather on other planets now too.”

She spun on him. “You can’t do that. The Team needs you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. “The Team?”

She simply nodded.

“Well the Team will still have me, just not as CO. Retirement doesn’t change family.” He was holding her gaze intently.

“Daniel won’t do well with a new Colonel. They’re almost as hard to break in as scientists. And Teal’c, well his sense of humor is a learned thing.” Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was willing her voice not to shake.

He smiled gently. “Well, you’re right. Which is why I was thinking less of them breaking in a new Colonel and more of them following a Major who is more than ready for a command.”

She froze. He was expecting _her_ to get command of the SGC’s flagship team?

He reached over to brush a strand of hair from her face, toying with it for a moment before releasing it. “C’mon. You can’t tell me that taking my job wasn’t ever in your 5 year plan.”

Her cellphone trilled on the bench beside her before she could think of a response.


	49. Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Fallout".

He punched the bag harder than was necessary for his workout. He needed the release.

 _She’d been different since she’d been trapped on the Pegasus. Before she’d even been released from the infirmary, he had noticed that she had been distant_.

“O’Neill, if you continue in this manner, you may injure yourself.”

He ignored Teal’c warning, continuing his assault.

_Everything had rolled together. Her recovery. Helping Jonas._

_Two days after her return from their former teammate’s planet, he’d opened his locker after a shower and it was a gut punch. His house key sat on the shelf. A quick scan of his keys on the hook confirmed that hers was missing._

“I believe you should cease this exercise.”

This time he managed a growl between punches. “I’m fine.”

_And then she’d gotten in the elevator and hummed. Hummed! Over some cop, like a lovesick teenager._

_She should have been pissed when he’d followed her and almost blew their op, but instead she fawned over his wound. Begged for permission to read him in on the program. Rushed to him once she got it._

He let his fists fly in one last series against the bag then dropped to the floor, breathing heavy from more than just the physical exertion. He pulled off his gloves and accepted the water bottle Teal’c handed him, taking a few long drinks.

The Jaffa lowered to the mat with ease and grace before him. “I believe you are using physical release to express feelings regarding Major Carter’s relationship with Pete Shanahan.”

He shot the other man a glare. “She’s happy. She deserves happy.” He meant it. He wanted her to have everything her heart desired. It just stung that she’d gone off and started dating another man after what he had said before that damned Super Soldier showed up.

He rolled and pushed to his feet. He needed a shower. A long, hot one. Teal’c was poised to say something else, but he didn’t want to hear it. He simply walked away, headed for the locker room.


	50. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Death Knell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a few shorter ones in this terrible timespan for the ship...

It bothered her. When she’d been fleeing from the super soldier, her thoughts had never once landed on Pete. They’d landed on her dad, brother, niece, and nephew. They’d landed on Janet and Cassie. They’d landed on her team. But never Pete.

When she had thought she was about to die? Her thoughts landed on _him_.

And when it was over, it was he who sat next to her as she rested.

Things had been strained between them, not that anyone else would have noticed. On the outside he was supportive and happy for her. But he didn’t show up in her lab at random. Didn’t let his fingers linger on hers as he passed her an MRE. Didn’t give her that genuine smile that he liked to hide from everyone else.

But now, as he sat next to her, exhaustion won out. So when he uttered that simple “C’mere”, she melted into him.


	51. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Heroes (Part 2)".

Things had gotten easier since the destruction of the Alpha Site. More relaxed. They were settling into an actual friendship for the first time. And he treasured every moment of it.

When he’d finally been cleared by the medical staff, his first thought was that he needed to find her. His second thought was that he needed clean clothes, but that needed to come first. He was just pulling his shirt on when she’d come to him.

What she’d said had struck him hard in the chest. Not because of the words. By now they knew how they felt about one another. Because of the look in her eyes. She looked closer to breaking than he’d ever seen her.

So, he’d wrapped her in a hug and held her tight until her tears subsided. When she finally stiffened in his embrace, he let her go.

She swiped at her face and sniffed. “I should probably go. I need to get Cassie. It’s taking some getting used to, remembering to watch the clock.”

“Where are you guys staying?” With everything happening, he hadn’t had a chance to think about the important details.

“My place. Neither of us wants to stay at Janet’s right now. It’s…it’s too much.” She looked like she might start crying again at a moment’s notice.

“Understandable. Look, I’ve got to check in with Hammond, but, after, how about I grab a couple of pizzas and come by. I wanna check on Cas for myself.” He also wanted to check on her.

“I think she’d like that.”

He forced a half smile. “Okay. Now, why don’t you go wash your face, Major.”

The use of her rank had its desired effect and he could see her military mantle sliding back into place. “Yes, sir.”


	52. Illuminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "New Order (Part 2)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had only ever seen Season/Series 8 the once and I wasn't sure how I wanted to handle it so I had to finish it before I could move forward.  
> Also, I did actually write this Sunday, but I actually wrote around 7000 words on Sunday and fried my brain so badly I couldn't manage to get it posted. I do, however, also have 3 more chapters written which shall be up shortly.

She was unsurprised to find him in his new office, buried under a mountain of paperwork. It took no small amount of red tape to run the mountain. She rapped on the doorframe to get his attention.

“You don’t have to knock if it’s open, Carter.” He’d already known she was there, of course.

She stepped in and unceremoniously dropped herself into a chair across from him. “How are you settling in?”

He dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, turning to look out over the gate. “I miss it already. And I hate paperwork. But, it’s better than getting stuck with another civilian or some starched brief general who wants to make his name using our sixes.” He turned back to look at her. “But, that’s not why you’re here.”

Her stomach knotted a little. “No, it’s not. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate right now, and I don’t want to put any pressure on you. I just wanted to see if maybe you might be willing to…”

“Colonel!” His voice was warning, not sharp. “Take a breath then spit it out. I’ve got a briefing in 5.”

She did as ordered. “I was wondering if Cassie could stay with you when I’m offworld? It’s not like she can’t take care of herself, I just hate how much she’s alone after having lost Janet.”

His entire posture relaxed and a smile spread on his face. “Jeeze, Carter. You had me worried. Of course she can stay. I’ll get the guys to help me fix up the den into a room for her. Teenage girls need to have their own space.”

She felt some of the tension drain from her body and returned his smile. “Thank you. It’ll help keep me from worrying so much.”

Walter stuck his head in. “Sir, ma’am. Sorry to interrupt but SG-8 is ready.” The Sergeant disappeared without ceremony.

He pushed back from his desk and stood. “You don’t have to thank me for this one. Cassie is family and the four of us are all she has left. Besides, might be nice not to come home to an empty house now that I’m there all the time.”

She shoved to her own feet. “Trust me, it’s nice.”

They walked out to the briefing together, him waving away the team hopping to stand and taking his customary seat, she heading for the stairs.

“Colonel?”

She turned back. “Sir?”

“Get some sleep. That’s an order.”

She bit back another smile. “Yes, Sir.”


	53. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in Season/Series 8 before "Reckoning".

When he pulled his truck into the driveway, he was surprised to find her sitting on her front steps. Her knees were drawn up tight against her chest and she had her face buried in them. He approached slowly, cautiously, unsure if he was welcome.

She didn’t move, didn’t even look up at him, so he took it as an invitation and lowered himself to the step next to her. “What happened?”

Cassie had burst into the house like a hurricane, red in the face and crying. The girl had stormed directly to her room and slammed the door then refused to come out, let him in, or talk to him.

A quick glance to the woman at his side told him she’d been crying too.

“I’m not sure I even know.” She shook her head. “All I did was ask her if she could pick up her things from the living room and kitchen before Pete comes this weekend. Next thing I know we’re screaming at each other and she’s storming out. Thanks for letting me know she was there.”

He’d texted her immediately when Cassie had appeared, letting her know the teenager was safe. “I figured you’d worry. Look, Carter, she’s going through a lot. And you’re a lot more like Janet than I am. I’m pretty sure it would be unusual for everything to be smooth sailing. It’s not easy for any of us.”

She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. “I’m not the one she goes running to when she’s upset.”

He shook his head. “She doesn’t run _to_ me, she runs _away_ from the situation. Because, when it comes down to it, you are a lot like Janet. So when she gets upset, you remind her more of Janet. She’s lost two moms in less than seven years. She doesn’t want to feel like you’re her mom because then she worries she’s going to lose you too.”

She sat in silence for a long while. When she spoke her voice was small and so unlike her. “Why am I so bad at this?”

He looped his arm around her shoulders. “You’re not. You’re in a crappy situation, but I promise you are doing a great job of it.” He gave her a squeeze then used the railing to haul himself upright. “Look, why don’t we give her another hour to calm down, then I’m going to make her come back here and pick up. Let her come talk to you when she’s ready. Don’t push, okay?”

She accepted the hand he offered and let him pull her up. “Okay. And thank you. I know this has to be the most awkward coparenting arrangement in the history of forever.”

He couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at the truth in the statement. “Hey, not exactly how I imagined having a teenager in the house, but we’re making it work. It’s what family does.”

She gave him a half smile. “And what a dysfunctional one it is.”


	54. Dormant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set more or less post "Threads" but before the dock scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the wonderful comments and plentiful Kudos. I read every comment and appreciate them all.

She found him in her kitchen, dutifully rinsing plates and placing them in her dishwasher. She watched him for a moment, processing how natural it felt for him to be there.

He’d been everywhere since her dad had died. Helping Cassie study for finals. Making sure they all ate real food. Cheering louder than anyone else had as their teenage charge had received her diploma. Answering the door and circling for dishes and trash during the party that had just wrapped up.

She moved forward and fell in next to him, taking over the loading of dishes. They were done quickly and he moved to start washing the things that couldn’t go through the dishwasher. She barely had her mouth open when he cut her off.

“I’ll wash. You dry.” He grabbed the scrubber and poured soap on it.

“You don’t have to stay. I can handle it. I’m sure you have plans with Kerry.” She felt him stiffen beside her.

He grabbed a platter and wet it, then started scrubbing. “Actually, no. She, uh, dumped me. A while ago.”

She was surprised enough that she nearly dropped the towel she’d been pulling from its hook. “Oh. Sorry. I thought it was going well.”

He rinsed the platter and handed it off to her. “So did I.”

She scrubbed at the dampness with the towel. “So why’d she dump you?”

His hands stilled on the next dish. “Why’d you dump Pete?”

She too froze for a moment. “Oh.” She mindlessly set the platter on the counter. “I guess we need to have a conversation, huh?”

He resumed his scrubbing. “Doesn’t have to be now. With everything with your Dad and Cassie’s graduation…” He rinsed the suds from the bowl and handed it to her. “I want you to take your time.”

She placed the bowl in the dish drainer and reached over to turn the water off before he could grab another dish. “I think I’ve had enough time.”

He turned to face her and she stepped into his space.

She wasn’t sure who moved first, but in an instant his lips were on hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, a far cry from the needy, hard ones they had shared so many years ago.

After long minutes, they broke for air and he pressed his forehead against hers, his breath puffing across her lips. “God, I’ve missed that.” His next kiss was hotter, faster, but still held a soft edge.

His arms had been wrapped around her waist, but now his hands dropped to her hips, hauling her against him. Her body reacted quickly even as she threaded the fingers of one hand through the back of his hair while the other slid to the small of his back.

She pulled back when one hand slid up under the back of her shirt. “Bedroom.”

He froze, body tensing for a moment before relaxing. His question was breathless in her ear. “Bedroom?”

She slipped from his embrace and took his hand, pulling him toward the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the epilogue, which I will get up later today or tomorrow.


	55. Perpetual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Moebius"

She was on the phone when he came in, having stowed the fishing poles and tackle. Daniel and Teal’c were in the kitchen, exchanging quips as they fixed dinner. She stood when she saw him, allowing him to drop into his favorite chair. He pulled her back down into his lap.

“Hang on, Cas.” She clicked the phone to speaker as she shifted against him.

He lifted his face from where he was nuzzling her neck to speak. “Hey kiddo. Haven’t burned down my house, right?”

He could practically hear the eyeroll through the phone. “I’ve barely even _been_ at your house. Picked up the mail, grabbed an outfit from my room I needed, came back to Sam’s.”

He smiled. “I feel like I should be hurt. My place isn’t good enough?”

That made her smirk and chuckle and the movement vibrated through him.

“My friends all live on this side of town. We’re trying to make the most of this summer before we all go to different schools in the fall.”

It was the reason the girl hadn’t accompanied them to his cabin when he’d asked. “Just so long as there are no parties. Or boys. No boys. Boys are bad.”

She was shaking with laughter in his lap now, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone clamped over her mouth to contain the sound.

“Jack, I’m not fifteen anymore. Besides, you made Teal’c teach me hand to hand. I can take care of myself.”

His grin widened. “That’s my girl. Go forth and have fun, but not too much fun.”

“I’ll call you guys tomorrow when I get back from Boulder. Let you know I’m home safe.”

Her laughter had subsided and she leaned into him. “Thanks. Makes us feel better.”

“Love you guys.” The line disconnected before they could respond.

He plucked the phone from her hand and set it on the end table then wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled back into her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled like sunshine. She always smelled like sunshine. He pressed his lips to the pulse point on her neck and was rewarded a gentle smack to the chest.

“Jack.” Her voice held a warning, but not a convincing one. “The guys have threatened to leave if we start necking like teenagers in the living room again.”

He groaned and tore his face away from her neck but stopped to murmur in her ear. “Fine. But after dinner we’re going to bed. I’ve only got three more weeks until we both ship out, Sam. I plan to spend as much of that time as possible with you naked.”

She laughed and pushed off of his lap. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a heck of a ride. Kinda sorry to see this end but this is the end of any good material for it and probably when they got together so it seemed like the time.  
> Thank you all again for reading, commenting, and giving kudos.


End file.
